When making a phone call to a client and/or contact (e.g., a patient of a doctor, a student of a teacher, a client of an attorney, etc.), a user of a mobile device may want to make notes regarding the phone call and/or to track information about the phone call. For example, the user may want to take notes regarding a matter discussed during the phone call (e.g., a diagnosis, discussion about a case, discussion about a student in a class, etc.). As another example, the user (e.g., a doctor) may want to record the phone call and/or to store information about the phone call (e.g., notes about the phone call, duration of the phone call, etc.) in compliance with the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) regulations. As yet another example, the user may want to store the duration of the phone call and/or other information about the phone call to charge the recipient of the phone call for the time spent on the phone call.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems, methods, and media for logging phone calls.